Ghosts of Halo
The Ghosts appear as indestructible characters that was seen in multiplayer maps, apparently controlled by no one, and seemingly attack players at random. The "ghost" apparently takes the form of whatever the person's player model is, weapon, and color. Introduction The Ghost seemingly prefers to use Plasma Grenades to stick in-game players, all of the time successfully sticking them, and having a seemingly unlimited supply of them. Its patterns seem non-consistent; the Ghost will sometimes ignore players completely, and other times aggressively pursue players. The ghost does not walk like most players but instead simply glides across the map. It glides up various ramps and jumps off of ledges. The Ghost is indestructible, and is impervious even to an assassination hit from behind (probably because he's looking straight at you, even though you don't see it like that.) Most interestingly, the character does not have a gamertag, does not appear on the score screen, and does not have an apparent controller. History The video (shown above) appeared on Youtube in July of 2006 by a user named AfRoSaUcE who claimed it was over a year old and made by Jump Tactic's Anti Noob. It really was old, first appearing on mythica.org. It quickly became popular and speculation was raised that it was some form of mod. AfRoSaUcE denied the allegation, believing it to be a network problem.(Although, if it was a network problem, there would be slim chances of it actually saying "Killed By Guardians" when a player is killed by it) Since the video's first appearance, several new videos have surfaced, all of which are very apparent hoaxes, with characters who do have gamertags, running animations, and the like. However, a number of mods have surfaced with players controlling characters without these, but not on Xbox Live. Recently a player called Shadow has claimed that it is not impossible for this to occur on an Xbox without any sort of System Link or Xbox Live. His "Ghostly" encounter is as follows: Other "ghosts" however have appeared on other maps. One such occurrence was the "Ghost of Turf" found and filmed by clan HollywoodHalo. The ghost displayed all characteristics of the Lockout ghost (no Gamertag, walk sliding, no weapon animations). The most interesting thing about this occurrence is that two ghosts appeared. It was this that revealed that these ghosts were caused by extreme lag. Supernatural Abilities *Is invulnerable to all attacks. *Does not need to look up or down. *Glides across the map jumping from towers. *Can perform tricks and super jumps with ease. *All grenades auto-stick and can be thrown whilst looking the opposite way. *Can teleport anywhere on the map. *Has ability to mimic movements. *Takes the shape of whoever it meets. *Seems to have a mind of its own. *Can be docile or aggressive. *Sometimes when killed by them it states "Killed by The Guardians". *Has unlimited ammo in all guns and can change guns on the fly. Theories *Caused by extreme lag. *Caused by a network problem coupled with a mod. *Created by Bungie to keep the game moving. *A game Bot created by Bungie when it was in alpha mode, to practice, but never deleted. *Is an actual guardian killing players more directly than the others. *Two different online games going on at the same time in the same map, but ending up in the same server. *Someone modding and hacking into peoples games and killing them all or ignoring them completely and just scaring them. *An actual AI programmed into each map with random weapons, random apperances, and random armor and or species. *Caused when someone leaves the game(start menu, leave game.), their Spartan 'dies' in game. This may explain why people only see a ghost after the the person they were playing with exits. *Random, misplaced programming for game that Bungie had put into it by accident such as "Player Throw Gernade", "Player Kill Player",etc. The Ghosts Ghost of Lockout The "Ghost of Lockout" is a mysterious occurrence that haunts the Halo 2 multiplayer map, Lockout. The Ghost of Turf The Ghost of Turf was filmed by Clan HollywoodHalo, this video is rather odd because two ghosts were in it and even more strange because the two ghosts were shooting at each other, ending in one of the ghosts dying. This is very strange because these ghosts are killable while ghosts in other videos are not. This has led to the speculation that this video was faked. During the video in the lag there were two white Spartans that lost connection. Therefore extreme lag may have caused the two white players to become ghosts. Others There have been several other ghost sightings on other maps such as Ascension, Headlong, Ivory Tower, Midship, Backwash, Containment using a sniper, Burial Mounds, and most likely all the other Halo 2 multiplayer maps. There have also been a few Halo:CE multiplayer ghost sightings.In which a blue player with a fuel rod appeared outside of the boundaries in Death Island. This ghost did not move and could be killed with many grenades. This ghost also appeared when modding was occurring. Halo 3 Ghosts There is a ghost found in Foundry by player unlucky17 who was playing Forge. While playing, he saw a grenade explosion behind him and at that time, he was alone. There have also been many people claiming to have seen a green, transparent Spartan on Narrows, and occasionally on Guardian. One player, in an offline Forge, found radar blips on his scanner when nobody else was present. After investigating, nothing was found. The occurrence was in Isolation It was postulated the Sentinels above the map may have caused the blip but further research with the motion tracker set for the highest distance and mode found that the Sentinels in fact do not emit radar signatures. While sitting in a Warthog placed in Forge, they did notice a phantom radar blip. Investigation in the end revealed nothing. Also, 2 players in an offline match had another encounter on Sandtrap, where they claimed to see a transparent yellow Spartan with a Spartan Laser by the outer wall. They were riding a Mongoose past when they caught a glimpse of it and were soon after destroyed not by the deadly mines, but by a blast from none other than a Spartan Laser. On another occasion, in an online battle, 3 players claimed to have seen and been killed by a Spartan with a Spartan Laser. With further investigation conducted by the players, there was no Spartan or weapon that the laser beam had emanated from. On December 6th 2007, a lone Spartan was shot with a laser while going up the beach on High ground. Later viewing of the video showed no laser or player except the Spartan mentioned above. On December 9th 2007, a lone spartan was seen in an Infection gametype on Sandtrap. The Spartan had a mind of its own and could cut people off in a Warthog. The video was reviewed and a Spartan was found all gold with a katana, EVA head, and security shoulder pads. Another ghost sighting, playing a game with 4 systems and 4 players per system, system link game, a yellow Spartan with a Spartan Laser appeared and killed all players within 30 seconds. This occurred in Narrows during a Energy Sword and Gravity Hammer only game. The research ended in finding a yellow Elite. While forging on the Narrows, a player managed to capture a video of a Flame Grenade coming out of a wall and hitting him. Further investigation revealed that no other players were in the game at the time of the event. There have been several sightings and deaths caused by a ghost on Valhalla in a Ninjanaut gametype. A transparent Spartan with Energy Sword appeared and killed everyone within the map. Only Swords and Assault Rifles were available in the game. Another ghost was seen on The Pit. Two players were trying to overload the map with trip mines. One player's Xbox 360 crashed forcing him to leave and reboot.The second player turned and saw a third Spartan phasing out of active camo and was stuck with a plasma grenade in the face. All this time the third Spartan was looking away. The second player's Xbox 360 then crashed too. An investigation on the 'grenade ghost' found out that some one could simply go in forge, throw a grenade and then quickly change to edit. then if you wait it will come out of where you 'almost' threw the grenade. fire bomb and frag work the best. On January 21st 2008, I was forging with my friend on High Ground, when a plasma grenade exploded from the side of the wall inside the bunker. At first i thought it was my friend, but he was in edit mode. I flew into the bunker as the moniter when it happened so it wasn't me. Previously i was doing the grenade stick trick where you can throw a grenade and go into monitor form, and after reading above i thought that would explain it. The odd thing was though that 2 frag grenades, a spike grenade, an assault rifle, and a sword came out of the explosion as if someone died when i reviewed it in theater. upon further investigation i found that inside the explosion was a shield flare like you would get when you take down shields, but no body or person was found that could have created that. both my friend and i were offline and not trying to lag the map or overload it so that was ruled out as an explanation to this event. Also on March 8th 2008 during a CTF match on Valhalla several Spartan laser shots were fired even when there was no one there, similar to the Last Resort case shown above. Related Links *Edgework Entertainments Forum *The Unofficial Halo 2 Boards *VG Cat Forum *Ghost of Turf *Ghosts in Halo 3 *Ghost of Ascension Category:Glitches